This application relates to a vehicle body construction, and more particularly to the structure of a front pillar or A-pillar located between a windshield and door opening. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to maintaining strength while keeping visibility obstruction to a minimum, although other aspects may find application in related environments encountering such issues.
Typically, a front or A-pillar of an automotive vehicle includes an outer body panel that has a door flange and a windshield flange along adjacent edges. The outer body panel cooperates with an inner body panel, and also a stiffener that is interposed between the inner and outer body panels. All three components include a door flange and a windshield flange, in which respective flanges are secured together, e.g., are welded together. Sometimes, a garnish covers a portion of the A-pillar outer panel and the garnish is either painted to provide a visible exterior surface of the front pillar to match the remainder of the vehicle body, on in some cases the color varies from the remainder of body color for styling purposes.
In the automotive vehicle industry, it is desirable to minimize the obstruction angle associated with the A-pillar while still having sufficient strength and rigidity to meet government rollover regulations and minimize the overall weight of the structure. It is also desirable to provide an A-pillar that is visible from the exterior while reducing the obstruction view from the interior.
Thus, a need exists for an improved vehicle body structure that provides the desired sectional inertia and increased overall stiffness of the A-pillar, has a reduced impact on styling and design, keeps weight to a minimum, and advantageously limits obstruction to the view of the driver from the interior of the vehicle.